For What It's Worth
by hyenateeth
Summary: A collection of slash Lance/Pietro shorts using the format of a meme I found. Lietro, rated for mild sex in one short. Unrelated title.


I found this meme on LiveJournal. Which, I would like to say, I totally don't participate on LiveJournal. I'm a total fucking lurker. And while lurking, I encountered this meme and decided it would be fun. So, I have no fucking idea who made it.

Contains: Slash of the Lance/Pietro variety, some weirdness, sex in the 9th section... mild swearing... and... I guess spoilers for Season 2 and 3. But really, this is a pretty old series so unless you're just getting into it from Marvel's YouTube or it's reruns on Disney XD, you should be aware of vaguely what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men: Evolution related. BUT HOW COOL WOULD IT BE IF I DID?

* * *

**1. Angst:**

Pietro winced as he felt himself be slammed hard against his surprisingly sturdy door that Lance had caught him out of.

"Why did you do it?" snarled the mutant rock tumbler, fury lacing his voice. "We thought you were our friend, I thought..." Lance's voice broke for a minute and Pietro almost thought he would let go. No such luck. "Then you just ditch us!" Lance pulled Pietro an inch or so off the door only to slam him back again.

"Did it mean nothing to you? Did you ever care about us?"

Pietro wasn't sure if Lance meant "us" The Brotherhood or "us" Lance and Pietro, but it hardly mattered.

He just did what he always did, bent to his father's will and lied to Lance like he always lied to Lance. "Of course it never _meant anything_. Why the hell would it mean anything to me?"

**2. AU:**

Lance sucked on his cigarette lazily, leaning on the pole of his hiding place, behind the bleachers. He hid in this area occasionally when he just wanted to be alone and-

"Where the fuck did he go?" shouted a voice that Lance believed to belong to that of Duncan Matthews, resident intolerant jock, and suddenly a skinny white-haired boy was crouched beside him, breathing hard like he had been running.

"Damn," said Lance. "Where did you come from? You're fast man."

The boy, who had been peeking out from the bleachers, turned a glare on Lance. "I'm on the track team," he snapped sarcastically. "Now shut up! I'm trying to hide here!"

"Why is that idiot Matthews chasing you anyway?" Lance asked the boy, his voice quiet now.

The white-haired boy glared at Lance again, as if he was inspecting him. "Well," he snarled. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I'm gay."

"Oh," said Lance, suddenly very interested in this boy. "Cool."

**3. Crack:**

"Pietro, did you paint my nails while I was sleeping again?"

"Yeah, so? I was bored, and Candy Apple Red is totally you!"

**4. Crossover (Xiaolin Showdown):**

"Wooah!" exclaimed the pale red-haired boy. "How did you guys just take out the monks like that? Without Shen-Gong-Wu I mean! Was that some kind Heylin magic or something?"

Pietro and Lance looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow. Then they both turned back to the gothic boy.

"What the hell is a 'Shen-Gong-Wu'?" Pietro asked.

**5. First Time:**

Lance had quite simply never been with a boy before, the idea had hardly ever occurred to him before Pietro. And no matter how much experience he had with girls it would not change the fact that his first time with Pietro felt awkward at first. Somehow though, Pietro embarrassedly explaining to him that his constant string of girlfriends had not been anything and this was his first time with _anyone_ made Lance feel a little better.

**6. Fluff:**

"Hey!" cheered Pietro, suddenly laying his head on Lance's lap. "We should totally go get ice cream."

Lance smirked down at his white-haired boyfriend. "What am I, your ice cream slave?"

Pietro smirked back. "Yes! You, Alvers, are my bitch!"

"I think you're the only bitch here Maximoff."

"Oh, burn! Now get me ice cream for that burn, bitch." Pietro stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You're on my lap idiot," chuckled Lance, leaning down to kiss the boy.

"Pah, excuses!" Pietro leaned up to meet his kiss.

**7. Humor:**

"Pietro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are your legs... shaved?"

Pietro's pale face turned pink and he quickly slapped Lance's hand away from his leg.

"S-Shut up! It makes me faster alright? Stop laughing!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**

Pietro wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and sob and fall on the ground and beg for Lance's forgiveness. But he couldn't. Because Maximoffs didn't cry, Pietro didn't cry.

So instead he just stayed silent as Lance drove them up, to the abandoned overlook of Bayville that they used to go to all the time, and why was Lance taking him here? Lance hated him now, and all he had said was he wanted to go on a drive with him, to talk, why was he taking him here?

Lance parked the jeep, and both boys sat in silence, looking at the lights of night covered Bayville.

Then, on an impulse, Pietro spoke. "Lance," he said. "I- I didn't want to... I just... My father..."

"I know," muttered Lance quietly, and Pietro couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself crumpling, breaking.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, and he felt Lance wrap his arms around him. "I'm sorry... I missed you so much..."

"I know," whispered Lance, kissing the boy's hair comfortingly. "I know Pietro, I know."

**9. Smut:**

What was really amazing about having sex with Lance was that sometimes, when they really got into it, Lance would lose control. Not a lot, but enough.

Because when Lance was thrusting into him and Pietro was pulling his lover's hair and practically screaming _OhgodLancemoremoredon'tstopmoredon'teverstopLance _and Lance would be above him groaning loudly and then the Earth was _literally_ shaking under them... Pietro was sure nothing was better than that.

**10. UST:**

When they got back to their rundown house after being beaten by the X-Geeks again, Todd and Fred would always sulk op to their rooms, leaving Pietro and Lance downstairs, alone. And then Pietro would always stretch in that way he did with his back arched in a way that Lance usually only saw on strippers, and then he would flop down on the couch and rub his shoulder, complaining loudly to himself about his sore back.

And Lance was always almost sure that it was aimed at him, but he always went up to his room, leaving Pietro alone.

* * *

_Notes on the sections:_

_1. Angst - Staged after The Stuff of Villains, where Pietro comes back after ditching the Brotherhood for his father._

_2. AU - Non-Powers AU. Self explanatory.  
_

_3. Crack - Originally my drabble for humor was going to be this one, but then I decided that Pietro shaving his legs is TOTALLY CANON GUYS. Candy Apple Red would be a good color on Lance._

_4. Crossover - Because I love Jack Spicer. And mutants would totally win in the Xiaolin Showdown world, because they would not need Shen-Gong-Wu._

_5. First Time - Because all those girlfriends are totally just overcompensation._

_6. Fluff- Does anyone outside of Texas still say "Burn"? Because we use it all the time. I think it must be common slang because I saw it on a Demetri Martin show as well. Oh, and Lance is Pietro's bitch._

_7. Humor - Like I said, TOTALLY CANON GUYS. Hah, my friends __and__ I have a running joke about how Pietro shaves his legs and then lies badly about it. I don't even know if the hairless-ness making you faster thing works outside of water. I wonder if my friend on the swim team would know..._

_8. Hurt/Comfort - A continuation of the Angst. Probably set a little after The Toad, The Witch and The Wardrobe._

_9. Smut - Because their powers should really be involved in more smut. :D And Pietro strikes me as a hair-puller._

_10. UST - (Unresolved Sexual Tension) Contains another running inside joke my friends and I have about Pietro._

* * *

Rah,I had to get some of my random Lietro urges. I decided to go ahead and post this since I'm being distracted from fanfiction by school, so it might be a bit before I finish an ACTUAL Lietro fanfic.


End file.
